


An Exchange, An Agreement

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: What does a Zora proposal entail, you may ask? Well, aren't you lucky that you're about to find out.





	An Exchange, An Agreement

You waited by the signpost marking the way to the East Reservoir, looking around. Sidon said he would meet you there a little before sunset. You looked up at the sky—the sun was about to set. Had he been held up in that meeting he was at?

Probably, you figured, looking away from the sky.

You looked at the box in your hand—you hoped Sidon liked what you’d made (and had someone else make, since you’d needed some help with the embroidery on the cravat, though you’d chosen the color of the cloth and the embroidery floss). The cape you had made yourself. That you could do. Though it had been odd trying to get Sidon’s measurements, you did your best with it, and the cape had turned out to be pretty good.

You figured he’d need it if and when he left the Domain.

As you thought that, Sidon came up the path, though he wasn’t carrying a box. Were… boxes not a thing for gifts between Zora? Oh, well. It didn’t matter that much.

You smiled as he joined you and a sweet “Evening, dearest,” bubbled out of him.

“Good evening to you, too.” You tried to get a better look at what he was holding, but as you moved to see, he moved away. It wasn’t fair, he was significantly taller than you and had longer arms; he could hold things hopelessly out of your reach or line of sight. Whatever it was, it was blue. And shiny. Finally, you gave up finding out on your own and decided to just ask. “What’s that you’ve got?”

“My half of our little exchange. I presume your half is in that box?”

You nodded. “Want to see it?”

At this, Sidon looked excited—that is, more than he normally did when he was around you—so you handed him the box, trying to hide a slight blush.

It was quick work for him to open it, what with his claws, and soon he was gingerly lifting the folds of fabric from the box.

It was an understatement to simply say that he loved both pieces. He was as eager to give you your gift as he was about the ones you had given him, so he thrusted what he had been carrying into your hands and let you shake it out.

It was, to be sure, the most beautiful bit of armor you had ever seen. It was a lovely, a little muted, shade of blue, and the metal glinted in the golden light coming from the west.

“Put it on, why don’t you, love?” As you shimmied into it, he continued, “I used my sister’s pattern from when she made armor for Link, though of course, I adapted it to your measurements… with help.”

You looked down at your body in the armor. It was smooth. It was sleek. You were like a newly hatched fish, ready to take to the water. And that was exactly where Sidon was leading you, to show you what this armor could help you do.

“We won’t go all the way up Ploymus Mountain,” he said, “just up one of the falls, to get a better view.”

“Up the falls?”

He laughed. “Yes. Come on.”

You could swim… up the waterfall. It was incredible.

When the two of you reached the top of the falls, he led you away from the water to a little grassy overlook. From there, you could see the Domain, as well as the sun setting behind it.

“Perfect. We got here just in time.” He said in a low voice.

You were still taking the sight, though, with a quiet “wow…”

“It _is_ impressive, isn’t it, love? Though, if you can tear your eyes away from the view for one moment, there’s something else I need to tell you.”

You looked at him, sitting cross-legged in the grass, and joined him. “What is it?”

“Do you… know what that armor symbolizes?”

“That I’m one of the Zora now?”

“Well. When I told you I used my sister’s pattern, there was a specific reason I did so. She made Link’s armor because she intended to marry him. Zora make armor for their intended spouse. So, since I’ve made you that armor…”

“…it’s a proposal?” you finished.

“Yes.” He was blushing now, though not avoiding your gaze.

You were the one to break eye contact, saying, “Sidon, I’m… wow.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means yes.”

With all your skin covered up, you were free to lean against him without having to take care to avoid his rough skin, so you pressed yourself entirely against him, then gave him a kiss.

“So what am I now, the dolphine?”*

Sidon laughed. “Well dear one, you’re a consort with a good sense of humor, that’s for sure.”

_

You had readily accepted Sidon’s proposal of marriage, and as happy as you were, you had realized when you’d woken up the next morning that you were about to marry into the royal line (this was obvious, but also had just hit you when the first of the meetings was scheduled—even if to you, he was your love first and the prince second, he _was_ still a prince and _you_ were about to become his consort). Also, you had just come from a meeting of the elders, the first meeting regarding the wedding, because of course Sidon was so excited that he told his father about getting engaged almost immediately after it happened. As a result, King Dorephan had decided that first thing in the morning—well, as soon as you woke up, at Sidon’s near-demand; it had been a very exciting night for the both of you—there would need to be a meeting of all the elders, and of course you and Sidon, to discuss what had just happened.

This, Dorephan and Sidon both stressed to you when you arrived, hastily dressed and still a little bleary-eyed, was not a bad thing. You weren’t in trouble and the meeting wasn’t to discuss damage control; it was just so there could be a discussion of inheritance lines (if you two could have children…), titles (Were you the consort? Or a monarch of equal standing?), and finally, wedding planning. Because the wedding was _soon_.

Granted, you didn’t know if Zora weddings were supposed to be planned and fulfilled this quickly, or if this was a special case because of, well… you, but it seemed hasty. Again, you weren’t upset. Apparently, the wedding itself—the part you had any hand in—was a small thing, anyway, and the party was the job of the rest of the Domain, because it was supposed to be so huge (this was only true because Sidon was the prince; if he wasn’t, the party would be smaller and the responsibility of the families of the pair getting married, but you were a Hylian with no family present in the Domain and Sidon was who he was, so there you had it). And you needed a token. It didn’t have to be a ring, but there was an exchange of tokens that took place as part of the wedding ceremony. This part was normal for you, obviously.

Now, you were at one of the less-popular pools in the Domain, looking for stones for your token. You already had an idea, silver and rubies and sapphires, but you needed to find those, and then draw up a design, and then find someone to help you make it.

That wouldn’t prove too difficult, though; since everyone knew what was going on.

You took a deep breath as you stood at the edge of the pool, looking down into the water. You held your breath as you jumped, feeling yourself enveloped by the cool wetness, as it pressed against the material of the armor you wore. You dove right away, opening your eyes and beginning to scan the bottom of the pool for precious stones.

You found garnets and opals, and a little gold, and those gave you a different idea (for yourself), but you had to focus. You came up for air, shoving the fistful of stones and metal into your shirt and diving again.

Success! You grabbed small bits of ruby and sapphire, since you didn’t need a lot, and scooped up what looked like an old silver chain. Perfect. Now to get designing, and find someone to help you put it all together.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the "dolphine" joke was funny.   
> Also, the little bit at the end there is something of an epilogue, since it didn't really fit perfectly with either this piece, or the piece that follows it in my master document.


End file.
